habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Habitica Traders Guild
The Habitica Traders Guild is built around the exchange of goods and services between players. These goods and services offer members a place to barter for things that are either abstract in the game world or that cannot necessarily be bought. Many common trades involve ingame stats (HP, Mana, XP and gold) or services that are not necessarily game-centric; examples may include proofreading documents, translations, coding, sending ecouraging messages, or joining another player's party as a mercenary. In cases of generosity, members may be able to purchase gems from players willing to offer them. The Traders Guild makes heavy use of the Fix Character Values function of Habitica, currently accessible only through the web client. In this way, traders are able to add and subtract stats they trade and trade for from their totals. This works on an honor system; it is up to each trader to take care of their own stats and trust that the other is doing the same. Along with general trading, the Traders Guild offers quests given by area merchants and the Guild Leader, and allows traders to donate towards the construction of various shops that will expedite trading processes. Among these is the Guild Bank, which offers users a safe place to "store" their gold and allow it to accrue interest if they have no present need of it. __TOC__ Trading Process Traders initiate the trading process by posting in the Guild chat. Ideally, posts aim to include a short explanation of what they are looking for, what they are willing to offer, and how those interested in making a deal can contact them (while the default is to remain in Guild chat, some traders prefer to do business through private messages) - though they do not need to include all of those traits. A trader initiating the process in this manner is doing so as a client. Those interested in making a trade will respond in kind, either saying they accept the terms offered and would like to trade, or by offering a different trade value - in this nature, client and trader can haggle and negotiate what is an acceptable trade. A trade offer must be verbally accepted by both the client and provider in any situation to be valid. It is not acceptable for a client to post an offer, and a provider immediately respond saying that the exchange has been made. The provider must wait until the client accepts their trade to make adjustments to their stats, and a client has the right to deny any offers made if they feel they cannot reach an agreement. In the event that a service (coding, translation, etc.) is being requested, clients may require providers to offer evidence of experience, or agree to certain conditions before accepting the provider's offer to fulfill the request. The client is never forced to pick a provider, even if only one is willing to take the job. Once the job is accepted, though, the client should do their best to keep things clear for the provider, and compensate them accordingly for completion of the agreed-upon job. Transferral of stats Using Fix Character Values, you can "give" and "receive" health, mana, experience, and gold to/from other players gold by both agreeing to change their values using this tool. The client will decrease their stat by a certain value, and the provider will increase their stat by the same value. Official Traders An official trader is a trader who has 'set up shop' in the Guild's marketplace (in real life, the Trader's Guild spreadsheets). Official traders use the marketplace to advertise certain services they are qualified and willing to offer, without spamming Guild Chat to make their presence known. Traders looking for your particular service can find you in the marketplace, and Private Message you to discuss projects and requests. Official traders are expected to respond to their clients as soon as they can, and complete any jobs they accept to the best of their ability. Official traders are not limited to the specific service they advertise, and can still interact in Guild Chat and make deals as any other trader. Becoming an Official Trader In order to become an Official Trader, go to the Traders list (which can also be found in the guild's leader message). The first tab you see will read "List of Traders." Scroll down to the first empty row of the spreadsheet. On that row, fill in the columns as listed: your display name, the service(s) you are willing and able to offer, and how and how much you want to be paid for your work. You can change this information at any time. If you don't know how much you should charge for your service, you can say the price is negotiable based on the job requested - however, it's always good to list a starting price, so both you and your clients have an idea of where to begin negotiations. If for any reason you can no longer be a official trader, please remove yourself from the list. This will prevent you from getting messages requesting a service you can no longer provide. Guild shops The guild shops are places where certain traders can sell Habitica-related resources (such as mana and health points) and other players can buy them. You can find these guild shops on the Traders list. The shops are overseen by the Guild Leader, but do not require interaction or deal-making with other traders; you can input yourself how much of a value you want to buy or sell, and then make the adjustments yourself in Fix Character Values. Guild shops are 'built' using gold donated by traders to the Guild Bank. The Guild Leader will decide what shop to build, and how much it will cost. The shop will be completed when the amount of donated funds has been reached, and an additional page made in the Traders Guild spreadsheet. Note that Guild shops are separate from official traders, where a single trader runs their own business and can be opened at any time for no charge. The prices in the guild shop can vary, depending on the current supply and demand. In the event of a shortage, the Guild Leader will use Guild Bank resources to replenish their stock. There are no special requirements to buy or sell to one of the guild shops, and the spreadsheet will state how much the change your character values by. Guild Bank The Guild Bank is a banking service offered by the Guild, offering traders several monetary functions. The owner of the Bank is in charge of all accounts and transactions, and is specifically chosen by the Guild Leader (often being the Guild Leader themselves). The Bank offers traders the ability to: *'Deposit' funds for safe-keeping, and to gather interest at a rate determined by the Bank owner *'Withdraw '''funds for personal use *'Donate funds to go towards new shops in the marketplace, and the expansion of current ones *'''Take out a loan, with a set interest rate as chosen by the Bank owner. Loans must be personally requested from the Bank owner at this time. Each trader must first make an account with the Bank owner (currently @WezCorp) and will be given a unique ID. This will allow traders to view their current balance on the Bank ledger, without others knowing whose it is. Instructions on use of the Bank ledger are featured there. Alchemy Store The Alchemy Store allows traders to buy and sell mana in exchange for gold. Going rates for mana are posted at the top of the ledger. The shop does offer a bulk purchase discount for those buying large amounts of mana at a time. These prices are manually chosen by the management of the shop, and are independent of prices offered in Guild Chat. Traders may also choose to request a purchase specifically from the shop in Guild Chat, however, it's usually easier and faster to use the marketplace spreadsheet. Instructions on use of the Alchemy Store ledger are featured there. The Hospital The Hospital allows traders to buy and sell HP in exchange for gold. Going rates for HP are posted at the top of the ledger. The Hospital does offer a bulk purchase discount for those buying large amounts of HP at a time. These prices are manually chosen by the management of the shop, and are independent of prices offered in Guild Chat. Traders may also choose to request a purchase specifically from the shop in Guild Chat, however, it's usually easier and faster to use the marketplace spreadsheet. Instructions on use of the Hospital ledger are featured there. Future Shops The Guild marketplace currently has space zoned for a dojo (exchanging gold for experience). More Guild Bank donations are required to build and expand these zones. Rules of the Guild As with all guilds, the Community Guidelines of Habitica apply to all interactions, and guide the rules the Guild has set for itself. Please respect those rules as well as the Guild's own, as follows: 1. Don't pawn your work off on others The goal of Habitica is to help people be productive and motivate them to take control of their life - it's goal is not to help you get things done because of the work of others. In spirit of this, do not ask others to do work that you should be doing yourself. Homework is a classic example. You are more than entitled to request help with a certain problem or problems if your goal is to further your understanding of the material. You are not allowed to send someone your homework and expect them to complete it, and any trader who receives such a request has the right to not only refuse your request on the spot, but report you to the Guild Leader. 2. Don't share personal information Habitica offers display names for a reason - for our own safety, we are not meant to open ourselves up to strangers knowing everything about us. No one needs ''to know your real information (address, age, real name, etc.), and this Guild has no interest in it either. '''Those requesting personal information unwantedly should be reported, both to the Guild Leader and by reporting their post.' Due to the nature of the guild and the need to exchange files on a service that has no way of doing so, there may be cases where the exchange of certain information is necessary. Examples may include email addresses, or accounts on other services where files may be transferred. There may also be cases where individuals both want to willingly exchange information (i.e. they become friends). In these cases, it is up to those individuals to decide how much information is safe to share. Sharing this kind of information is at your own risk! ''' 3. Don't force people into voice chat You may never force people into using voice or video chat such as Skype, Discord, or any other service. It is up to each individual to decide in which ways they are willing to communicate, and if they are not comfortable with a certain method, you must respect that. It is not wrong to request that they use other methods of communication, and you may explain how and why you would prefer that (i.e. it's easier, more convenient, etc.), but you must accept if they are unwilling. 4. Credits to the Traders Traders are allowed to leave their signature on the work they have done for you. You may politely ask them if they can leave out their signature, but they have all rights to refuse. 5. Don't ask for gems You may offer to sell your gems to players, but you may not ask other players to sell gems to you. According to the community guidelines, this is seen as spam. Policies While you don't have to follow these rules, we would appreciate it if you would keep these in mind: 1. As a trader, you may reject requests or stop them at any time after accepting If you agreed to do something for someone, you can always choose to stop working on this. Just inform your client(s) that you won't finish their request. Your own task list is more important. 2. Please don't spam the chat with offers / requests If you notice your offer is dropping in the chat, you may repost it while deleting your previous offer. Just don't overdo it, please. 3. Remove your request upon completion or when you already hired a trader This is to protect yourself from getting private messages from traders after being helped. You may also do this when you are being helped and don't want any more traders to reach you. '''Tip: To quickly find requests, press Ctrl + F to open a search box, and type in your displayname to quickly go to all of your posts. For challenges, filter on Challenges owned by you (and in the Trader's Guild if it's still a long list). Useful Links * Habitica Traders Guild * School for Traders Challenge * Fix Character Values * Glossary Category:The Armory Category:Guilds